Stardust Journey
by CMXB
Summary: A young man was chosen by the crimson dragon to protect the world from the life fibers and now goes to protect his best friend.
1. Chapter 1 girls stardust

**Chapter 1 A girls Stardust**

**I don't own Kill la Kill or Yugioh.**

In a place Honnō City is a place called Honnōji Academy ruled by a young women called Satsuki Kiryūin there the status of the students are determined by their uniforms stars and each star gives more luxury and power since they were made of life fibers a material that is semi sentient with the Kamui being completly alive, she ruled the place training the students into soldiers to conquer the country, one girl named Ryuko Matoi stood on her way to find who killed her father.

Driving through the city was a red motorcycle (Based on Yusei d-wheel without the duel disk and screen.) the driver was wearing red helmet with a visor, white jacket, grey shirt, black pants, golves and boots.

While he was driving reaching the Academy he thought one thing:I'm coming Ryuko.

In Honnōji Academy Ryuko and Satsuki were fighting with their Kamuis activated Ryuko has Senketsu while Satsuki had Junketsu and Ryuko was having a hard time.

Everything that Ryuko did Satsuki countered or blocked Ryuko used her scissors blade to slash her but Satsuki blocked them with ease.

Satsuki was also throwing Ryuko around and crashing into the walls and the school and fight was difficult and Ryuko was in the ground with her Kamui in it's normal state as Satsuki pointed her sword to her neck.

"Pathetic you can't even control your Kamui because your embarrased by it, well let me show you the true power of the kamui." Satsuki said as she raised her sword.

Then everybody heard a engine and saw a motorcycle rushing in and the driver said:"Not while I'm around." he slamed his bike at Satsuki making her fly away but she was able to recover and the driver stood infront of Ryuko.

He took his helmet revealing a handsome young man with spiky black hair with silver streaks and blue eyes.

"And who are you?" Satsuki said.

"My names is Ventus." Ventus said as he glared at her.

"Wait Ventus is that you?" Ryuko asked as she looked at him.

Ventus looked at her and smiled and said:"Yes it's me now rest I'll take it from here."

The elite four looked at him and Nonon said:"that guy must have a death wish to oppose Lady Satsuki."

"Maybe so but he seems to know Matoi."Inumuta said.

Satsuki looked at him and said:"Well Ventus you should know that anyone that stands in my way gets crushed."

"Yeah well let's say you never faced anyone like me before."Ventus said as he got off his bike.

Mako went to Ryuko side and said:"Ryuko are you okay and do you know that guy?"

Ryuko smirked and said:"First I'll live and second yeah that's my friend."

"Whoa really your friend then can he also be my friend too."Mako said excited.

Ventus stood infront of Satsuki and started to glow in a red aura surprising everyone there.

He closed his eyes and said:"I hope your ready, because I am." he opponed his eyes to reveal them glowing light blue as he was covered in a pillar of light.

The light vanished to reveal Ventus in a new form he looked a like a humanoid white and blue dragon with purple details and has wings that seem to drop stars.

"Behold my form Stardust Warrior." Ventus presented his form.

Everyone was stunned at his form and Mako said:"Whoa Ryuko did you know he can do that."

"No I never seen this before what happen to you Ventus to get this power."Ryuko said.

"WHAT?" Gamagori said shocked.

"What is this form, theres no life fibers in it."Inumuta said shocking more the Elite four.

"Impressive but will it help you win?" Satsuki said he pointed her sword to him.

"Yes it will." Ventus said as he vanished surprising Satsuki as he stood behind her.

She turned around only to be punched in the face and she was sent flying, Ventus went after her she recovered and try to attack him with her sword but he blocked her with a single finger, she tried multiple times but he continued to block her with the same finger.

"How is that possible Lady Satsuki sword being blocked by a finger." Sanageyama said as the Elite four were shocked.

Ventus knocked her sword back and kicked her away, she charged back at him with full speed but to him it was like going in slow motion, he simply walked to the right as she missed and punched her away.

Satsuki looked back to see him gone she looked around until "hey up here." She looked up to see him flying.

"What these aren't for show you know."Ventus said.

"Now let me show you that you don't mess with my best friend." Ventus said making Ryuko smile.

He charged at Satsuki kicking her in the stomach then upercuting her to the air and then appeared behind her then he kicked her away and then started to attacking her at every side throwing her around and then charged a blast of energy and shouted:" cosmic flare." he fired his blast at her sending her to the wall behind her.

When the smoke cleared it showed her in the wall then she fell to the floor as her kamui deactivated and she looked at him seeing him in the sky looking down at her.

Ventus landed on the ground he saw the elite four ready to fight and he said."don't bother even if you all fight me it won't matter because I wasn't going all out, so pick up your leader and get help."

Ventus transformed back and went to Ryuko side and said:"Ryuko I know you have some questions but lets talk somewhere safe alright?".

Ryuko smile and nodded as he picked her up and Mako said."Whoa you were really cool you looked like a dragon also if you need somewhere to take Ryuko my parents house is the way to go."

"Ok lead the way."Ventus said as they went to Makos house.

Satsuki stood there and thought: he held back on me, if he had that much power than he can help me in my goal.

**Mako house**

After getting Ryoku patched up Ventus met the family Makos dad Barazō Mankanshoku was a back alley doctor, Makos mom Sukuyo Mankanshoku was very kind women, Makos brother Matarō Mankanshoku was a little punk that likes to steal and there was their dog Guts.

They were nice people in general with the Brother and Father being perverts, Ryoku and Ventus were alone in the room.

"Hey Ventus how you did that transformation thing?"Ryuko asked him.

"Oh that well you see after you left I found something." Ventus said.

**Flashback**

A young Ventus with solid black hair was seen walking through a forest thinking about Ryuko.

"Ryuko I'll be there when you need me I just need to gets stronger."Ventus said as he found a cave.

He went inside and found a altar with a strange red gem and behind it was a serpent like dragon.

The gem glowed calling for him he went to grab then it flashed a bright ligh blinding him.

When he opened his eyes he was in a dark space then a red glow appeared revealing the same dragon but this time in red with yellow lines.

"Who are you?"Ventus asked.

The dragon didn't respond as it merged with Ventus making him stronger.

Then Ventus was back in the cave and then he noticed his back was glowing he found a hole filled with water he saw his hair now has silver lines and took his shirt off to reveal his back with the same mark in the cave in red.

**End the Flashback**

"Wait really you saw a red dragon and it gave you your power." Ryuko said stunned.

Ventus turned his back to her to show her the mark and he said:"yes it also made me stronger so in secret I've been training this new power so that I could return and protect you Ryuko." Ryuko blushed at him saying that.

Makos mom came in and said."Ventus if you don't have a place to stay you can stay with us."

Ventus nodded and said:"thank you for your offer."

Ventus went to go to the bathroom as Ryuko talked with Senketsu.

"Well that's a interesting story."Senketsu said.

"Yeah but I trust him he wouldn't make a story like that to lie about his power." Ryuko said.

"You seem to trust him."Senketsu said.

"Well he was always there for me so yeah I do:"Ryuko said with a smile.

"Well its good to have friends to help you Ryuko."Senketsu said.

**Note: this is the second story about the ace monsters while he his stardust warrior now he will become stardust dragon also for pairing will be harem with Ryuko, Satsuki, Mako and Nonon.**


	2. Chapter 2 No Late day and Kamui hater

**Chapter 2 No Late day and Kamui hater**

**I don't own Kill la Kill or Yugioh.**

After her battle with Ventus Satsuki is in her room on her bed covered in bandages as the Elite four with her.

"To think that guy could hurt Lady Satsuki like that." Nonon said still shocked at what happened.

"I been analyzing his power and like I said it has no traces of Life Fibers but some unknown energy."Inumuta said while typing in his PDA.

"It gives me great shame that I couldn't protect you Lady Satsuki." Gamagaori said.

"It's alright I was caught off guard with his power if I at least know what I was facing I wouldn't have been so easily beaten."Satsuki said.

"Well that guy got me interested in a challenge to see that type of speed got me excited."Sanageyam said.

"Inumuta did you found information on Ventus."Satsuki said.

"Yes his full name is Ventus Fudo his father is a mechanic and grew up in the states until he arrived at Japan when he was eight and is known as a motorcycle racer and mechanic like his father."Inumuta said.

"So hes a mechanic who's also a racer but how he got that power?"Nonon said curious.

"That we don't know but what I know he could be a valuable ally." Satsuki said surprising them.

"Wait really lady Satsuki after what he did to you." Gamagori said.

"Yes but it will not be easy since his loyalty is only to Matoi."Satsuki said with a frown.

**Makos house**

Ryuko and Ventus were in their room laying down as they talked to each other quietly.

"Hey Ventus do you still remember the day we met?"Ryuko asked.

"How could I forget we met when a couple of kids tried to mess up the bike I was trying to make we showed them whos boss."Ventus said with a smile.

"Yeah we became friends after that we never seperated each other and always helped each other but I had to move to a new school and we made a promise to meet each other again."Ryuko said smiling remembering the old times.

"And I kept my promise were togethor again." Ventus said as he looked at her.

Ryuko looked at him and smiled which he returned as well and they fell asleep.

**Next day**

Ryuko and Ventus woke up because of a loud noise.

"We're gonna be late,We're gonna be late,We're gonna be late hurry and get dress Ryuko.."Mako said to her.

They got Dressed, Ventus was able to wash Senketsu before so she was able to wear it.

They saw the students crowded togethor to get to school.

"What happening?" Ryuko said.

"Wait I've heard this theres a event here called no late day and if your late you get expelled."Ventus said.

"WHAT?" Ryuko said shocked.

"Thats right need to go." Mako said scared.

"Don't worry I'll take you there." Ventus said as he got his bike"Hop on."

Ryuko got behind him while Mako was on front.

He started it and drived through the crowd and they were able to reach the where the podium is.

"Whoa thank you Ventus."Mako said as she hugged him.

"Well well if it isin't Matoi looks like you came thank to your friend but lets see if you can pass to get to the school while avoiding the traps and anybody late will be expelled."Gamagori said to them.

"Yeah it will be easy."Ryuko said with a grin.

"Also Ventus is it."Gamagori said to him.

"Yes." Ventus said.

"Lady Satsuki made you becoome a transfer student so you have to pass the course."Gamagori said with a grin.

The course was shown with various death traps.

"Whoa it looks like a amusement park, Ah Ryuko, Ventus theres only three hours to get to school."Mako said scared.

"Don't worry."Ventus said and then whispered something to them.

"NOW START."Gamagori said.

A flash of light appeared and he saw a shadow flying by him an and turned to see Ventus transformed holding Ryuko and Mako while Ryuko waved at him and Ventus said:"Hey idiot did you forget I can fly."

Gamagori could only stare as they fly away to the school then he dropped to the floor punching it and said:"Dammit."

They reached the school and Mako said:"Thank you so much Ventus."

**Next day**

After that Ventus was a official student he hanged out with Ryuko and Mako at school but now he had somehting to do.

"It must be great to have your friend at school Ryuko."Mako said as they ate lunch.

"Yeah he always was there for me and I guess things never changed."Ryuko said smiling.

The out of no where a bunch of needles attacked Mako making her paralysed.

"Mako." Ryuko said worried about her.

A man with a red mohawk appeared and said"Don't worry the effects of the needles are therapeutic they cure any fatigued she had, any illness and when she wakes up she will feel refreshed and energised."

"Well thank you I guess."Ryuko said confused.

"But you uniform will get no mercy."He said while pointing a gun at her.

"Get out of here Ryuko."Senketsu warned her.

He fired needles at her and she ran from them but one it her foot making it numb.

He grabbed her and pinned her through the ground and he pointed his gun at her.

"Why you jackass."Ryuko said.

"Take off you clothes."He said.

The out of nowhere a blast came at him making him dodge and releasing here.

She saw it was Ventus giving him a glare with his hand out.

The stranger was confused at how Ventus made the attack.

He looked at Ryuko and said:"I'll come back tomorow for your uniform." then he ran.

Ventus went to see how see is:"Ryuko are you okay."

"Yeah he got me off guard but don't worry next time i'll get him." She said.

Ventus was worried about her but knows she will go after him.

**Next day**

Ventus went to a secret spot while driving his bike he went through a forest and found a cave this place being the only one where Satsuki cannot find.

Inside the cave was arena of sorts with the dragon symbol there he made this place in case they needed to retreat and here he trains his strenght to achieve new levels.

Ventus went to medidate in the arena.

When he opened his eyes he saw the dragon again and it showed him a vision of a different dragon this one with a body similar to a human but with wings, claws and horn on its head.

Ventus was stunned at it and realised what it was.

**Honnouji Academy**

Ryuko was stading infront of of the gate waiting for the mohawk as was shaking a bit.

"He scares you doesn't he." Senketsu said.

"Shut up."Ryuko said.

"Why didn't you bring Ventus with you."Senketsu said.

"Because I don't want rely on him everytime, I want to get stronger to fight by his side." Ryuko said.

"He's coming."Ryuko said.

Four missiles were shot through the entrance and exploded.

Mohawk guy was running in and Ryuko said:"life fiber synchronize kamui Senketsu."

The smoke cleared revealing Ryuko with Senketsu active, the guy brough his gun and started shooting at Ryuko and she charged at him.

He blocked the blade with his gun and said:"Heres a little piece of advice it takes a lot more than strenght to win a fight." he pulls a switch that activated a turret that shot missiles at her.

He ran and reloaded his gun and shot at her again and she begna to feel weak.

"Senketsu."Ryuko said and then three clubs appeared out of nowhere being the 100 Poet's Club, Rakugo Club and the Gardening Club that wanted revenge for the guy attacking them and started attacking them both.

**Back in the cave**

Ventus felt a feeling of dread and sense Ryuko in trouble and grabbed his bike and drive through as fast a possible.

He raced through the city knocking at anyone in the way and when he reached the school he saw the destruction and raced in through the school seeing the hallways with mulple members with knocked out and saw Ryuko in the bathroom and the guy pointing his gun at her.

Ventus got angry and said:"Let ger go.".

He turned around to see kicking him out of the building and back outside.

Ryuko looked up and saw Ventus and said:"Ventus your back."

"Ryuko It's not a weakness to ask for help just like when we were little we were stronger together and if you need to get stronger let me train you but now let me finish this guy."Ventus said as he jumped through the window.

Ryuko with all her strenght managed to get up to see what's going to happen.

The mohawk guy got up and saw Ventus walking towars him.

"It's you again I don't know how you made that attack last time but no life fibers user can beat me."He said.

"Tch, sorry to disappoint you buddy but I don't have any life fibers."Ventus said.

"What?" he said shocked.

"Let me show my power."Ventus said as he transformed into Stardust warrior.

He was shocked to what he was seeing and tried to shoot him but the needles fell to the floor.

"Impossible." he said.

Up in the academy Nonon and Inumuta were observing.

"It seems Ventus has arrived let see what he does."Inumuta said

"Yeah let's see if he can beat the that guy."Nonon said.

Ventus charged at him for a brief second the mohawk guy was able to block the punch with the gun but he skid across the place.

He atcivated another turret that was planted in case of emergency and missiles expolded and he steped back reloading his gun.

The smoke cleared to reveal Ventus without a scratch.

"Impressive but like I said to the girl it takes more than strenght to win a fight."He said.

**(insert Yusei theme)**

"Let me tell you something I made a promise that I will always protect Ryuko and to see her in that state made me pissed off now let me show you the power of my bond that I made with her."Ventus said as he started to glow.

Mako appeared next ot Ryuko in the bathroom and said:"Whoa what's Ventus gonna do?"

Ryuko stared at Ventus as he contined to glow and she had a blush for his words to her.

With Inumuta and Nonon.

"What will happen now?" Nonon asked.

Mohawk guy prepared for the worse as Ventus growled and was covered in a bigger pillar of light they all saw a giant outline and when the pillar dispersed it shocked everybody.

There stood a giant white dragon, with sharp claws and wings that dropped stars (stardust dragon).

Ventus let out a mighty roar as Mohawk guy got nervous seeing the beast.

He tried to shoot it with all his gun and the turrets but they didn't do nothing.

"Behold the form that I was able to achieve from my bonds now take this."Ventus said in a deep voice as he fired a cosmic flare at him sending him out of the school but still lived.

Inumuta and Nonon were stunned,

"Incredible did he had this form when he fought lady Satsuki or is it new?" Inumuta asked himself.

Nonon could only stare at the form and the beauty of it made her blush.

"Amazing Ventus a real dragon."Mako said excited while Ryuko looked at it amazed at how strong he is.

Ventus turned back and saw Ryuko at the window and smiled at her which she also smiled.

Where the guy landed he was in pain in the city and he couldn't get up.

Aikurō Mikisugi the teacher walked next to him and said:"Well looks like you got beaten up I expected this but you were too paranoid to listen let me help you Tsumugu." he picked him up by the shoulder and carried him to get help.

Tsumugu thought one thing: that kids power is insane.

**Makos house**

Everyone was having dinner and talking about what happen today.

"So is it really true you became a giant dragon?" Mataro said.

"Yeah it was amazing he was all big and white."Mako said excited.

"You just keep surprisin me."Ryuko said.

"Well I need to get stronger too remember."Ventus said as thet laughed through the entire night.

**Note:Yes No late day was basically skiped because Ventus can fly so that was easy so no BS excuse to why he can't so I added Tsumugu episode to make it up**


End file.
